gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chinatown (GTA III)
Chinatown is a district in Portland, Liberty City. It appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It borders Callahan Point to the north, the Red Light District to the south, Portland View to the east and an unnamed body of water to the west. Character Essentially an ethnic enclave in the city, Chinatown's design is a juxtaposition of American and oriental designs, with a mixture of conventional American urban design, and extensive usage of Far Eastern architecture (such as the Raffles Fish Factory) and language on signage and banners. Many of its pedestrians are also depicted with oriental heritage. Places of interest Chinatown is based on Chinatown, Brooklyn an area of Sunset Park, Brooklyn. The centerpiece of the district includes pedestrian-only walkways (adorned by two "Chinatown" arches) that features a sheltered marketplace. In addition to urban areas, a basketball court and a "school hall" may also be found to the south, as well as a Punk Noodles diner to the northeast, a small park towards the south, and a waterfront promenade overlooking Staunton Island to the west. Chinatown is also one of three locations in Portland served by the Portland El train service, the train station (dubbed the "Kurowski Station" in GTA Liberty City Stories) being situated on the northwestern end of Chinatown, over the promenade. Gang control By 2001, Chinatown is almost completely under Triad control (although the Leones still have businesses there), precipitating to an all out gang war for dominance in Portland, which the Leones win, following the deaths of three Triad warlords and the destruction of their factory in Callahan Point. However, the Triads still roam the streets of Chinatown, despite the fact that they were defeated by the Leones. In 2000, the area is still under heavy Triad control. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the north side of Chinatown it is entirely under the control of the Leones until 1998, when the Sindacco Family decides to further its influence in Liberty City by encroaching on Leone turf; the Sindaccos begin dealing drugs in Chinatown after being run out of Portland by the Leone Caporegime, Toni Cipriani. This attempted take-over includes the Red Light District and Hepburn Heights, both of which would fall under complete Leone control by the end of GTA Liberty City Stories. However, the Triads, backed by the Sicilian Mafia, also have a large stake in Chinatown. Originally the Leones were in control of Chinatown until the Triads moved in and the Leones gave them small influence at the edge of Chinatown even though the Leones were still in favour of Chinatown until the Sindaccos moved in and replaced the Leones. Businesses 1998 *Ahhh, Bistro *Authentic Seafood Co. *Bank of Liberty *Chinese Restaurant Noodle House *Deli *Delicatessen Mini-Mart *Giovanni's Deli *Helmut Schein *King Knuts *Mr. Wong's Laundrette *Outdoor Indoor Clothes *Papa's 12 Inch *Pizza *PÖNS *Punk Noodles *Raffles Fish Factory *Roast Peking Duck *Samo's Wok *Video Video 2001 *Bank of Liberty *Birthday Suit *Broons *Clench *Cut *Deli & Pizza *Fabric-8 *Far East Winerette *Gourmet Deli *Hong Hung Inc. *Indoor Outdoor *Kai Lee's Hot Sauce Company *Liberty Bagel Deli *Live Lobster Crab & Seafoods *Margot Bistrot Café *Mei Lin Construction Company *Mr. Wong's Launderette *Old School Hall *Punk Noodles *Raffles Fish Factory *Roast Peking Duck *Samo's Wok *Seafood Co. Inc. *Sunshine Plumbing Distribution *Thunco Trading Inc. *Ting Fu Garden *Video Video Gallery Chinatown-GTA3-fishmarket.jpg|The fish market in GTA III. Chinatown-GTA3-northwards.jpg|A Chinatown street as viewed to the north, GTA III. Chinatown-GTA3-park.jpg|Chinatown's park on the southern end, GTA III. OldSchoolHall-GTA3-exterior.jpg|The Old School Hall in GTA III. PunkNoodles-GTA3-diner.jpg|Punk Noodles diner, GTA III. Chinatownstation-GTA3-elevated.jpg|Chinatown's Portland El station in GTA III, also known in GTA Liberty City Stories as Kurowski Station. Chinatown LCS.jpg|Chinatown in GTA Liberty City Stories. UpperChinatownPortland.jpg|Upper view of Chinatown grand-theft-auto-liberty-city-stories-20050928074017371-000.jpg|Toni Cipriani driving around in Chinatown ChinatownArt_GTAA.png|Artwork of Chinatown in GTA Advance. Navigation de:Chinatown (III, A & LCS) es:Chinatown (III) pl:Chinatown (Portland) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA III in Portland Category:Chinatown Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA III Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Portland Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Portland